You Belong With Me
by JoseGC
Summary: Kurt y Sam son mejores amigos, pero Kurt siente algo mas que amistad por él. Un día a la hora del almuerzo Kurt decide pasar un tiempo a solas con su celular y sus audífonos, mientras piensa en el chico que le quita el sueño y revive algunos recuerdos junto a él. one-shot


Why Don't Understand?

You Belong with me!

**José G. García C.**

**03/08/2013**

Suena la campana que anuncia la hora del almuerzo. Rápidamente tomo mi bolso y salgo del salón. Veo a todos los alumnos caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cafetería, pero yo no iré allí. Camino en la dirección contraria a todos. Camino rápidamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo y mis manos aferradas con fuerza a la correa de mi bolso. Finalmente salgo de la multitud de alumnos y ahora empiezo a correr por el largo y desierto pasillo sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Cuando ya no puedo seguir corriendo, me detengo y recargo mi espalda en unos lockers, golpeo mi cabeza contra ellos y me deslizo lentamente hasta quedar completamente sentado en el suelo. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi corazón late rápido y me encuentro jadeando. Mi vista se pierde en los lockers de enfrente y mi rostro cambia a un puchero. Suelto un largo suspiro y cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme. Saco mi celular y mis audífonos, los conecto y me los coloco. Escojo una canción al azar y recargo mi cabeza en los lockers esperando a que empiece mi elección. El solo de una guitarra me hace sonreír con melancolía.

-Vaya canción tuve que elegir –digo con ironía y me encuentro con mi propia voz quebrantada–. "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift… Mi celular siempre da en el punto exacto –murmuro con una sonrisa amarga–. Yo sé que me perteneces –susurro mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente baile con mis recuerdos al ritmo de la música.

Está canción describe toda mi historia con Sam. Recuerdo esa tarde en mi casa, eran las 6:45pm estábamos hablando muy animadamente, mientras que hacíamos un ensayo de Filosofía, hasta que él recibió una llamada de su novia, luego se disculpo conmigo porque tenía que irse, yo le dije que no importaba y luego de un corto abrazo amistoso se fue.

Recuerdo los jueves en la tarde en los que íbamos al parque y hablábamos de cualquier cosa que nos pasará por la cabeza. Hasta que su novia le pedía salir con él y esos jueves en la tarde cambiaron por unas tardes solo en el parque leyendo un libro.

Recuerdo una fiesta a la que me invitó. Pasé la mayor parte de la fiesta tomando solo, apartado de todos, viéndolo divirtiéndose con sus amigos y bailando con su novia. Estuve a punto de llorar hasta que un chico me saco a bailar y me hizo olvidarme de todo un rato. Cuando ya me sentía muy mareado me dirigí a Sam y le dije que me iba porque no me sentía bien, él muy caballeroso se ofreció a llevarme y no tuve otra opción más que aceptar ya que insistía en hacerlo. Durante todo el camino él estuvo hablando de lo divertida que era la fiesta y yo solo respondía un "ajá". Cuando se estaciono enfrente de mi casa me disponía a bajarme del auto, pero él me pidió que me quedará un momento más con él. Noté que Sam estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero decidí no preguntarle nada y solo obedecer su petición de quedarme con él. Luego de una charla, él terminó llorando y yo consolándolo como siempre suelo hacerlo. Cuando se calmó, me despedí de él con un seco "adiós" y él me abrazó y me susurro al oído "gracias por todo, viejo" Fingí una de las sonrisas que siempre finjo al estar con él y solo me baje del auto y me fui a mi casa.

Recuerdo cuando él y yo discutimos, cuando le confesé que vi a su novia besándose con otro chico en las gradas de la cancha. Su reacción fue alterada y su repuesta bipolar. Primero me gritó: "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!" y luego me gritó: "¡No te creo nada! ¡Ella no es capaz de engañarme!" Traté de explicarle todo y calmarlo, pero solo recibí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Con todo el dolor que no solo sentía en la mejilla, sino también en el corazón me fui de allí con mis ojos al borde de las lagrimas. Esa noche recibí un mensaje de Sam pidiéndome que nos viéramos en el parque que está cerca de mi casa, pero no respondí y tampoco asistí.

Recuerdo cuando me llevó a la fuerza a un salón vacio y cerró con pestillo las puertas. Estuvo pidiéndome disculpas y explicaciones de por qué no respondí su texto, ni asistí al parque, me dijo que estuvo esperándome durante dos horas aguantando el frio de la noche. Yo para evitar todo eso, solo le dije que tenía que estar temprano en mi casa porque estaba castigado y simplemente me fui de allí dejándolo solo.

"La típica noche de martes" que menciona la canción, para mí solo es llorar en silencio, mientras escucho "I can't fight this feeling anymore" hasta quedarme dormido con el rostro empapado de lagrimas.

¿Por qué yo estoy tan locamente enamorado de él? ¿Será por el hecho de que él me ha defendido más veces de las que puedo contar, porque él me ha dado la mano cuando yo la necesitaba, porque a él no le importa el hecho de que yo sea gay, porque él es mi amigo a pesar de todo y porque él es una de las personas que se ha ganado mi confianza? Quizás, pero debo aceptar que él nunca me verá como yo a él. Él nunca sentirá algo más que amistad por mí.

Me duele la cabeza, así que me llevo la mano a la frente y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y al levantar la vista allí está él, con su verde mirada, su rubio cabello y su hermosa sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad de noche. Me quito uno de mis audífonos y lo observo sentarse junto a mí.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados –dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto en un tono inexpresivo.

-Para pasar un tiempo contigo… hace tiempo que ya no hablamos y apenas y nos vemos –explica como si nada y allí está. Allí está de nuevo. Esas son las cosas que me vuelven loco y hacen que me enamore cada vez más de él. Siempre utiliza unas palabras tan lindas que hacen que me sonroje, justo como en este momento.

-Espero y no te moleste, pero no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie y quiero seguir escuchando música –digo desanimado evitando hacer contacto con su mirada.

-Claro, no te preocupes –dice tranquilo–. ¿No te molesta el hecho de que me quede junto a ti, mientras tú escuchas música? –y nuevamente me encuentro en esa situación en la que no puedo negarme.

-Claro –digo inexpresivo, me coloco nuevamente el audífono y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por las ultimas partes de la canción.

_I remember__  
__you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh__  
__when you know you're about to cry__  
__and I know your favorite songs__  
__and you tell me about your dreams__  
__think I know where you belong__  
__think I know it's with me___

_Can't you see that I'm the one__  
__who understands you__  
__been here all along?__  
__So why can't you see__  
__you belong with me.___

_Standing by and__  
__waiting at your backdoor all this time__  
__how could you not know, baby you,__  
__you belong with me__  
__you belong with me.___

_You belong with me.__  
__Have you ever thought, just maybe,__  
__you belong with me?__  
__You belong with me._

Apago el reproductor, pero me dejo los audífonos puestos porque en serio no quiero hablar con Sam por ahora. Me siento cansado. Mi corazón está cansado. Estoy cansado de que Sam me lastime sin saberlo. Estoy cansado de esperar un amor que sé que nunca me corresponderá. Estoy cansado de llorar todas las noches por él. Estoy cansado de verlo con su novia. Simplemente estoy cansado. Siento las cálidas manos de Sam posarse en mis mejillas y acariciarlas suavemente con sus pulgares. Me quito los audífonos, mientras siento el sonrojo que se extiende de una mejilla a otra, pasando por mí encima de mi nariz.

-¿Por qué lloras? –me pregunta confundido y ahora entiendo que solo me limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Por un chico –respondo con voz apagada.

-¿No te corresponde? ¿Te lastima? –pregunta rápidamente y veo la preocupación en sus ojos.

-No, no me corresponde y si, si me lastima… solo que al parecer no se da cuenta –digo mirando sus ojos verde-grisáceos–. Parece que no se da cuenta de que siempre he estado allí para él –digo con la voz quebrantada.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta molesto.

-No lo conoces –respondo al instante.

-Pero, dime quien es, para así romperle la cara por lastimarte –dice serio.

-Sam… yo ya tengo que irme –digo evitando todo el tema porque sé que me he arriesgado mucho al decirle eso. Me dispongo a levantarme, pero Sam me toma de la muñeca y me hala, haciendo que caiga de sentón nuevamente junto a él.

-Deja de esquivarme –pide serio y en su mirada puedo ver tristeza.

-No te estoy esquivando, solo… –me interrumpe.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba alguien? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido, parece que le molesta que le haya ocultado algo.

-Porque nunca hubo un momento que me hiciera decírtelo –respondo con simpleza.

-Sí, pero… Eres mi mejor amigo y se supone que tú y yo nos contamos todo, siempre, sin importar lo grave que sea.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no se deben contar… –respondo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-… –guarda silencio y lo escucho suspirar–. Sí, hay cosas que no se deben contar a nadie –afirma. Levanto la vista y lo miro sorprendido, yo esperaba por lo menos un sermón de la amistad y la confianza, pero no, solo me da la razón.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas –murmuro con la voz apagada.

-I can't fight this feeling anymore –dice en voz baja mientras me mira serio.

-¿Qué?... –soy interrumpido por los carnosos labios de Sam que ahora están sobre los míos. Cuando por fin logro reaccionar, lo primero que hago es responder el beso y colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura y atraerme más a él. Es maravilloso. Sus besos son exactamente como los había imaginado. No, son mucho mejores. Sus besos son perfectos. Me alegra tanto que mi primer beso sea con el chico del que siempre estuve enamorado. Siento como su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte y como comienza a exigir más en el beso. Nuestros labios bailan una danza sensual y exquisita. Entierro mis dedos en su rubio cabello y coloco una de mi mano en su nuca, acercándolo más a mí. Cuando la ausencia del oxigeno es notable nos separamos lentamente. Él suelta mi cintura y yo su nuca. Ambos nos encontramos jadeando y mirándonos sorprendidos. Sus labios están mucho más rojos de lo normal, así que supongo que los míos también. Vuelvo mi cabeza al frente y clavo mi mirada en los lockers del frente, mientras intento controlar mi respiración. Me duelen los labios, pero es un dolor satisfactorio. Mi corazón está palpitando mucho más rápido de lo normal y me hace pensar que en cualquier momento estallará.

-Wow… –es lo primero que sale de sus labios.

-Y… ¿Eso por qué vino? –pregunto aun viendo al frente.

-No lo sé… simplemente… Quería hacerlo –confiesa–. Desde la noche de la fiesta en la que te lleve a tu casa, he querido besarte.

-Wow –expreso sorprendido–. ¿Eso como porque?

-Pues, tu siempre has estado allí para mí y debo admitir que me sentí celoso cuando Hunter te saco a bailar –Admite.

-Oh, así que se llama Hunter –bromeo y ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? Yo me comencé a sentir muy raro hacia ti desde esa noche… –confiesa–. Comencé a notar cosas que no notaba antes… como lo lindo que eres y que siempre me haces sentir mejor incluso cuando tú esta peor que yo –explica.

-Sam… Eso es normal –digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quizás, pero esas son cosas que enamoran lentamente –dice sonriente. Ahora puedo sentir mi cara arder con mucha más fuerza–. Kurt, ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta? –pregunta en un tono triste.

-Sam… Eres tú –confieso con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –pregunta incrédulo volteando a verme.

-Claro –me vuelvo para verlo y me encuentro con sus pupilas dilatadas y una enorme y radiante sonrisa–. ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Hunter, Quizás.

-Por dios, ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Hunter… ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, creo que estaba muy segado con mi relación con Quinn como para darme cuenta de que tú sentías algo por mí –explica–. Y parece que estaba muy segado como para no darme cuenta de que yo también sentía algo por ti –confiesa con una linda sonrisa.

-Eso es algo nuevo –digo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Kurt… –me llama–. ¿Te dije que acabo de terminar mi relación con Quinn? –pregunta con una sonrisa de lado y mi corazón se revuelca de felicidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –pregunto con una sonrisa que no logro ocultar.

-Pues, la vi coqueteándole a otro chico, así que le dije que eso era todo… y la verdad no es la primera vez que la veo haciéndolo, además recuerdo cuando tú me lo dijiste y desde ese día empecé a desconfiar de ella –explica.

-Vaya –es lo único que digo.

-Kurt… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque luego de clases? –pregunta con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Eso es una cita? –pregunto arqueando mis cejas.

-Sí.

-Pues… tendré que revisar mi apretada agenda –bromeo y ambos reímos. Nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro por unos largos segundos.

-¿Como no pude darme cuenta de que el amor de mi vida siempre estuvo conmigo? –pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras aparta unos mechones de mi cabello que cayeron a mi frente cuando nos besábamos–. Fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta –dice en voz baja, mientras me sonríe y yo asiento a su confirmación–. Entonces… ¿si iras al parque conmigo? –pregunta nuevamente, arqueando su ceja izquierda.

-Claro… Eso es algo que siempre estuve esperando –admito con una sonrisa, la cual él responde al instante. Se acerca a mí y me planta un dulce beso que correspondo al instante. Suena la campana y ambos nos separamos. Él se levanta y luego me ayuda a levantar del suelo.

-Muy bien, Sr. Hummel ahora debe ir a su siguiente clase –bromea.

-Claro, Sr. Evans… nos vemos luego –me despido con una sonrisa en los labios y él se acerca nuevamente y me da un dulce topón de labios.

-Nos vemos luego –susurra con una sonrisa y se va por el pasillo en dirección a su siguiente clase.

Sonrío, mientras lo observo marcharse–. You belong with me –murmuro con una sonrisa. Giro sobre mí mismo y comienzo a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase con una enorme felicidad que emana desde mi interior.

Ahora sé que todo lo que hice valió la pena, porque ahora sé que el chico por el que tanto lloré en silencio y amé en secreto, me corresponde el amor que yo siento por él. Nada mejor que esto. Este es el inicio de un romance que inicio con una amistad.


End file.
